Yours Forevermore
by TheKidWithFluff
Summary: Maya is still alive and Fang picks her over Max. How will the flock handle the news, and a broken Max? Faya (FangXMaya) and possible lesbianism or OC pairing. FIRST FAN FIC EVAR! R&R PLZ! THANKZ!
1. Chapter 1

***Yours, Forevermore Ch. 1***

_"I love you."_

That was it. That's all she said before fading away from me. I pressed my lips to hers, begging her to come back. There was no Ari, no Star, no Kate, not even Ratchet or Starfish. Only me, and Maya's shallow, steadily slowing breaths. I didn't realize that Ratchet was trying to get me off of her until Kate had my arms pinned behind my back.

"Chill bro, I got an idea," Ratchet said, "Just watch..." He pushed something into Maya's wounds as Kate slowly released me. I turned around to face the current threat: Ari. I picked up Ratchet's discarded tire iron and flew up to the wolf/bird/demon-from-Hell.

"Whatcha got that for?" he asked snidely.

"Why don't you come find out?" I shot back raising the tire iron above to strike at him. He took my bait and lunged. I darted to the side and brought the mangled iron on his temple.

"What?" he said falling to the ground with a sickening crunch. I saw his body land _far_ too close to Maya.

"Fang! Get down here!" Ratchet yelled, "I'm hearin' a pulse!" I couldn't believe what I heard. I flew over, maybe a bit too fast.

"What?! Ratchet what did yo do? Never mind, I don't care. Maya! Are you okay?" I cradled her against my chest.

"Fang? Is that you?" she asked weakly.

"Stop talking and save your energy. I don't know how you survived, but you still shouldn't push it."

"I think it would be better if blood could actually reach my limbs and lungs."

"What?"

"Loosen up a bit."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. And it's cute that you care."

"Hate to break up the first date, but what are we gonna do 'bout the chicks?" Ratchet asked. A fair question, Kate was trying to help Ratchet get me off Maya so he could save her, but what about Star? She must have run off.

"Star ran off," Yep right on the money. "But she took the goons off with her." So they decided to stay with me in the end. The question is, though: will I let them?


	2. Chapter 2

***Yours, Forevermore Ch 2***

"Ratchet, Starfish, can I see you guys over here?" I said, eying the girl warily. I walk about ten yards away, still cradling an injured Maya.

"I can walk by myself you know," she said irritably. She reminded me so much of a certain hybrid. It used to hurt when I thought about Max, but it was now more bearable. "I said put me down!" she yelled as a fist made contact with my sternum, effectively loosening my hold. She took the opportunity to spring from my arms and settle in beside me. The punch didn't hurt so much as surprise me. She must still be weak, I thought smiling in spite of myself.

"Fine, let's go," I replied. We walked over to the other guys to discuss whether or not we let the girls back in the gang.

"What we gonna do bout the chicks?" Ratchet seemed to always be on the same page if not ahead of me. At least he's consistent.

"Yeah, let's discuss it. All in favor?" No hands were raised. "All opposed?" yet again, no hands. "So no one cares?" this gained some nods and some 'mehs.'

"We trust your judgment, Fang," Maya said trying to reassure me.

"I agree with her," Ratchet said. Starfish gave his assent with a shallow nod. _Real_ assuring, Starfish, I thought tiredly. I debated with myself on whether they can come back. Eventually, I decided to discuss the issue with the gang.

"I want you guys to weigh in on this," I watched as they each gave a nod of approval. Being a leader of a group of people who were about the same age was significantly easier than taking care of the flock with Max. "Pros and cons of them comin' along."

"Kate's pretty tough," Starfish offered.

"Yeah, but if she stabs us in the backs again, she'll be tough to take down," that's my girl, I thought proudly. "Star's unpredictable, and that could go south _real_ fast."

"Without her we wouldn't go through food so fast, either," Starfish pushed.

"She'd be good to have in a fight, with her speed. Sabotage and other things too," Ratchet said.

"So far, we have some pros and cons with Star. What about Kate?" The gang thought for a minute before continuing.

"Kate just seems like the type of person who wouldn't do this again," Maya said with a sense of knowingness in her voice.

"I agree with her," Ratchet added.

Time for a recount. "All in favor?"

"Aye." First was Maya.

"Aye." Ratchet. Starfish just nodded in assent. Typical of him.

"Let's go give 'em the good news, then," we walked back to where Kate was sitting. She was obviously scared, she kept messing with her hair, picking at her nails, and twiddling her thumbs. She jumped, either from Star's reappearance or ours.

"So? Am I in? Can I come back to the gang?"

"What are you talking about?" Star asked with a look of surprise crossing her face. "You got them to take us back?"

"Not ye-"

"Yes, you guys can come back," I interjected. While I watched their faces light up, I felt a feeling of joy, and pride wash over me, erasing any and all thoughts of malice. I thought to myself, this must be what Max feels when she sees the flock in high spirits. Then I thought Maya must feel the same thing. I looked over at her and she had that same grin Max has when the flock celebrates... something, anything. She looked over at me and our eyes met. A thousand words were said in that look that lasted little over a moment, then she had my face in her hands and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Ahem..." someone said. I broke off from Maya, my face redding in embarrassment. Ratchet took one look at my face and was doubled over, and soon on the ground, _rolling_ . Looking at him, it was _impossible_ to not laugh. Even Starfish was laughing hysterically at him. It was probably due to the combination of Ratchet's reaction, the girls' reaction, Maya's and my 'moment', and the fact we survived an RPG being launched at us, with minimal injuries to ourselves. All in all, it was a pretty okay day, though most of the time, they're shooting bullets, not rockets.

"Ratchet! Calm down, it was just a kiss!" Star said to him.

"'Only a kiss' please. They've been waitin' to do that for months now."

That threw Star off the deep end. "We were almost goners! Do you realize what COULD have happened? We could have been blown to bits! And you're just sitting there _laughing_ ?" Star yelled. She really must have been somewhat giddy. That was the nicest thing I'd ever heard her say to one of the guys.

"All the joking aside, I'd like to know where we go from here," input Starfish: Voice of Reason. Without him, we'd probably get nothing done.

_I can help you with that._

What the hell? I thought Max was the only one with a Voice. _Okay, Voice, what great advice do you have for me?_ I asked sarcastically. The Voice never seemed to understand sarcasm, and was not about to learn.

_Find Max. Rejoin the flock. You and Max are meant to be together. _

I felt the bile rise in my throat. We're meant to be together? We might have been, but I'm pretty sure all chances I had with her were shot to hell. Especially after the note I left after Total's wedding.

"First, we're grabbing a bite to eat. Then we head east." I said, gathering what was salvageable from my van. "We should probably get a new ride too."

"Yeah, hey, what's in the east?" Kate asked.

I thought it would be best to lie to her, but the truth would raise less questions. "Well for starters, the rest of the United States, but more specifically, Colorado."

****A/N: ZOMG CLIFF HANGERZ. Even though all who have read the books know why they be goin' there, but SHADDUP ABOUDIT PLZ. Correct me if I'm wrong, but at this point they're in California, if not, east is read west. I forgot to do disclaimers so here goes. I am not the James Patterson, ergo I own only the plot, and possibly an OC ;) I cain't decide if I want Max to haz relations with an OC or if she gives up on men and goes lesbian. Let's assume the decision remains open until about chapter ten. Post which one you'd rather see in the reviews THUNK YEWZ! : 3**


	3. Chapter 3

***Yours, Forevermore: Ch 3***

"And what exactly is in Colorado?" the ever-impatient Star implored.

*"Her,"* Maya said with distaste thinly veiled over deep pain. "Why do we have to see *her * anyway?"

"Don't take it like that. It's not like she's gonna muscle in between us. She just doesn't do that. Besides, she's got that annoying Ken doll with her," I said, my mouth filing with bile as I said that last part. I thought that Maya would see it as evidence that I still have feelings for her, but she just smiled. "What?" I asked.

"You said that like an older brother, not a jealous ex. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, who knows where we can get a new van?"

MAX POV:

"Hey Max, want some help?" Dylan asked.

"No thanks, I'm just moving our things from the old place. No couches or heavy items," I replied. Ever since I blew him off (mind out of the gutter, pervs) at the beach last week he's been trying to spend time with me. Even more than usual, which is saying something. Sometimes I go for a fly by myself, and come back with him a few yards behind me. He would probably have a restraining order filed against him, if we weren't under the radar.

"Not yet maybe, but I'm still coming with you," the stalker said.

"Dylan? Can you help me with my algebra?" Nudge asked from across the house. Angel probably read the discomfort in my head and got Nudge to ask for help.

*Sisters before misters * she sent to me.

*Thanks, Angel * I thought. I hoped i was free of the burden that was Dylan, but I should have known that wasn't going to stop him.

"Sorry, Nudge, I have to help Max get your stuff from the old place."

"She can do it by herself, but I actually need help."

"You don't have to do it to be an actor."

"*Actress*, she corrected, "And I wouldn't of said that!" she quieted after that. Not a bad move, considering about three atom bombs were about to be launched at the bird kid in front of me.

"Listen here, jackass, I don't care if she *has to* or not! She's *going* to do that algebra, she is *going* to graduate high school, and she is *going* to college! Now get your smart ass in there and help her!" I yelled as I kicked him.

"Aren't you gonna make sure he can't follow?" Iggy asked from the kitchen.

"She just did," Angel said. His face drained as he figured out what that meant.

"Oh man, if your still a guy after that, you will have my eternal respect," he said with laughter hidden under false concern. I had shut the door after that, and leapt from the hideout and into the clouds. The clouds were cool and wet, which helped me clear my head. I found myself going to the original E-shaped building in Colorado. I couldn't explain why, I just found myself going in that direction. If only Fang were here, he'd help me sort this out, I thought. My wings beat a little bit faster. I wonder if he misses me, beat, beat, he didn't forget about me did he? beat beat, no, he wouldn't do that, but still, beatbeat. I shortly found myself in hyperdrive toward the building that held the best memories any of us had had, except for when Fang and I were together. The building soon came into view, as did a dark van. I braced myself for landing, and also a fight. What was there, however, had not been expected.

FANG POV:

"What the hell?" Ratchet said.

"What is it?" I asked, then realized that he had ran out the door. I finished looting the old cabinets and followed him out. "What is it?" I repeated.

"Where's Maya?"

"I'm right here, why?" she said as she advanced toward us. He turned around.

"Brace yourselves, the ex-girlfriend is coming."

**I thought this would be a suitable ending to a chapter, but I hate short chapters, so, without further ado, I present:**

***Chapter 3.5***

When I saw her I felt a mixture of hate at myself, joy, and relief. She must have been using her hyperdrive because the non-bird kids could see her too. The blood drained from my face when she didn't slow down.

"KATE! Stop her!" I heard Maya yell. If it was possible to go more pale than I was, without being dead, I did it. Kate jumped out a few yards, and held her hand out. She caught Max before she could plow through into China, and spun around a few dozen times. After they recovered from the dizziness, Max launched an onslaught of "where were you?"s and "why didn't you come back?"s, and then started crying. For those of you who don't know, Max does NOT cry. In all the time I've known her, I've only seen her cry a few times. The others seemed to know that this was a personal thing, and gave us space (read: the girls understood and dragged the guys off).

"It's okay, let it all out," I crooned pulling her into a loose hug. She wrapped her arms around my midsection and bathed my shirt in her tears. Her sandy blond hair was erratic, she had just come from home, I thought. Home, what it is to me? I had once heard that home is where the heart is. Is my heart with her, with the flock? No, I've already decided that Maya is the one for me, but still, blood is thicker than water. Her sobbing began to quiet and I made a note to myself to as if I could come back, after she called down.

"Why are you here?" she asked in her still shaky voice.

"I was told to come back, by the Voice," I explained.

"It must have swapped hosts, 'cause I haven't heard it since Angel was lost," I cringed at that thought. That was over a year ago, when we stopped that radical movement I had long since repressed.

"Why are you talking about her? It gets me down, more so than almost anything else, and I didn't consider her my daughter. I know you did."

"We found her, about a month back."

"A... month-?" I croaked, as my jaw hit the floor. She's been back for a *month*? Tears filled my eyes as comprehension filled my head. The secrets of the universe could have appeared and I wouldn't have cared. Angel was back, for real this time. The only thing that could have made this moment better is if Max accepted that Maya and I were now a couple.

"I've missed you, so much," she said as she leaned up for a kiss. I gently put my index finger on her lips, stopping her advance.

"I've missed you too, but-"

"But what? You think that threw fact that you left me doesn't entitle you to kiss me? Well I'm forgiving you! So shut up and-"

"No, the fact that Maya and I are together doesn't entitle me to kiss you."

**WHOA, JUST WHOA. RATCHET MADE A MEME REFERENCE? CUE FOAMING AT THE MOUTH. (gurgling commences, then recovers). So, yeah, I wrote the sisters over misters part, then realized that she was "dead". By the way, I am writing this on a word processor app, and changing what needs to be changed into italics or whatnot is proving to be an agonizing process, so for* ALL * future stories:  
* = italics  
** = bold  
*** = BOTH!(?)  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, KEEP CALM AND READ ON (ZOMG! ANOTHER MEME REFERENCE?! MOAR FOAMAGES!) On another note, for all y'all who's a-wonderin', I DO NOT LIVE ON KYOSHI ISLAND! Also, remember the lesbian/OC pairing for Max! R&R&SHIT!THUNKYEWZ! (&SHIT)


	4. Chapter 4

***Yours, Forevermore: Ch 4***

A hard slap connected with my face, and an assault of cuss words were launched.

"What the hell, Fang? I don't see you since Paris, and you come back with a *different girl*? You're such a dick, Fang! *What the hell is wrong with you?*"

"Now, Max, that's not fair-"

"The *hell* it isn't fair! I haven't seen you in months! You left me with an entire flock, plus, a horny idiot! How in the *hell* do you expect me to let that go?"

"You were about to,"

"Don't interrupt me! Gazzy and Iggy have been making more bombs, now that we aren't on the run. Nudge wants to get her wings clipped, and Dylan. Don't even get me started about that Ken doll! He's been trying to get in my pants since the day we left Paris!"

"Hold the goddamn phone just a minute! He's been doing *what*?"

"You heard me, he's been trying to get us to do the nasty. Every. Freaking. DAY."

"Oh, hell no!" I yelled. This was not going to happen as long as I was here. The guy needed to go. Max saw my reaction and calmed down a bit, but then flared back up again.

"Why do you care?" she asked furiously. Tears were beginning to make a return appearance.

"Because you're my sister," I said. She was slightly confused at that statement. She collected herself as Maya walked out. I ran and took off, but not before looking back and seeing Max whisper something in Maya's ear. I smiled in spite of my fury. I didn't have to hear what was spoken to know what she meant.

_*Take care of him .*_

I landed back where my gang was after realizing that I didn't know where the flock was hiding out. Also, I had to pick up the rest of my gang.

"How's the scavenging going?" I asked as I walked through the door.

"It's done, we just have to load it," Maya said. It was strange seeing Max and Maya in the same room, without their hands at each other's throats. It was strangely refreshing. It was like those TV shows, where the sister and the girlfriend get along. I then remembered that they always get revenge together, especially on the boyfriend/brother. I'll have to watch my step, I thought to myself.

"You don't know where we're hiding out, do you?" Max asked. I shook my head in response. "Well, I hope your van can keep up." A smile alighted upon my face as she said that.

"Are you going to help us load?" I asked. She thought for a minute, before deciding.

"No need to load at all, the CSM has provided us with food, and we have Iggy. Just hop in your van and follow me," she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, everybody load up!" I yelled, hopping into the driver's seat.

IGGY POV:

"Max has been gone for a long time. Maybe I should go check on her," Dylan said.

"It's been twenty minutes, Dylan. Keep your hormones in check," I said from the oven. Dylan sighed as if I didn't understand. Bull crap. I missed Ella just as much, if not more. After we freed her from the radicals who were controlling minds for their cause, she left a message scrawled into the dirt. "I was supposed to have wings" is the most recent memory of her I have. She went under the radar after that, Mrs Martinez and Max are worried sick, hell, *I'm* worried sick.

"What you don't get, is that she's important to me." Dylan said irritably. Nudge had heard that comment and stormed into the kitchen.

"Bull*crap*. She and Fang have raised us for the better part of six years. She may not be our mother, but she's always been there for us. She's important to all of us, even more than you could ever think," said Nudge. I could not believe she was doing this. The only thing that passed through my mind was: You tell him Nudge! That's the girl she was raised to be, overriding the new normal of "clothes and shoes actually matter."

"Okay, whatever," Dylan waved her off with a flap of his hand. That particular action resulted in a flying double-foot kick to the face. The kicker was the resident eight year old mind reader. I was scared for my life, these girls have gotten mean. The thought of what Max would do almost made me want to give up bombs. But of course, it was always weird with her.

FANG POV:

The new hideout required wings to get to, which wasn't a bad idea, especially since they don't get visitors. Until today of course.

"Give me a second, I'll throw the ladder down," Max said as she took off. Her speckled wings glinted in the sunlight as she flew up to the trapdoor. She opened up the hatch and kicked the ladder down to us. Maya and flew up while Star zipped up the ladder. Star was followed by Kate, then Starfish, and finally, Ratchet. When the door was opened, a peculiar scene was playing out. Dylan was on the floor writhing in agony, his face being held in his hands.

"Who do I have to thank for this?" I said, gesturing to the bird-kid in a fetal position.

"Fang!" they all yelled as they rushed me. Angel was first to hug me, aside from the little episode between me and Max. She looked up at me with a big smile on her face.

"How's my favorite little angel?" I asked while Nudge wrapped her cocoa arms around my gut.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen. Always the joker, well, at least he's consistent, I thought. "Anyways, how've you been, man?"

"I've been great," I said to him, to the flock as a whole, "Guys, you remember Maya, Ratchet, Starfish, Star, and Kate?" I said pointing to each one in turn. Dylan groaned in the background and rolled over to see me in the mass of people. He struggled to get up and heal. I noticed that he had no bruises whatsoever. "Huh, whoever kicked him didn't finish the job."

"Sorry, Fang," Angel said.

"What? You reduced this guy to a fetal position?" I asked, incredulous. Man, the girls have gone crazy. Dylan walked up to the group and picked up Angel by her shirt.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled. My bad-ass parent mode activated, as did Max's. Max swept his legs out from under him, while I planted a solid kick to his chest. He broke through the window that was directly behind him, Angel still in his grasp. As he plummeted to the ground below, Angel kicked him in his jaw, multiple times. That had succeeded in knocking him unconscious, and Angel escaped into the air. Working her wings back up to the broken window, Gazzy shrunk back behind Iggy and I.

"The girls have gotten scary," he whimpered.

"Yeah, I know," Iggy and I said.

"So," Max said as she threw a note down to Dylan, "how 'bout we get caught up?"

**BITCHES. BE. TRIPPIN'. I wrote 172 words in that first argument scene. THAT JOKAH WAS BIIIIG. Sorry to whoever finds that my grammar is being shot to hell by a mutha truckin RPMFG (rocket propelled mutha in' grenade) and does not find that mental image hilarious, but you can tell me that you are offended by my language. And while you're at it, give me some feedback. Back to the note, I was having WAY too much fun having the crap beat out of Dylan. If I offended any Dylan fan-girls, don't worry, he'll be out of the picture soon enough. I beat him because I hate him with multiple fiery passions (you have my permission to use that). If you have any questions about the (my) story so far, post them in a review, and if it pertains to the story that has happened, it will probably be answered. NO MAX SEXUALITY QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED! Also, if I put italics on something, like *actual* italics, it is probably pretty damn important, ANOTHER also, I can't figure out the girl's design, any suggestions are welcome. Bye-bye for now, (smacks camera with a cane) BROWNIE POINTS FOR REFERENCE CATCHERS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to the few people who actually reviewed this. You guys/girls are amazing. Especially you FAX FOREVER, you don't even have a profile and you reviewed. I have a response especially for you involving the points you saw fit to bring up. 1. Yes, yes she does, in the books. However, if I feel the need to write a Max lesbianism story then dammit I will! You can go make that same sermon to all the Figgy, Iggaz, and Falan writers. It's called a FANFICTION for a reason.  
2. Before I even get into this, let me assume you are a female, or spent most of your time growing up around mostly females. Correct me if I'm wrong. Anyways, you obviously don't get how Dylan thinks. I'm no psychologist (yet), but I can safely assume that he's trying, slowly but surely. Oh, he wants you to think that he's a nice guy and doesn't want 'it', but then WHAM! instant date rape. I'm not going to go so far as to say that he thinks of her as a piece of meat, but I'm convinced that it was programmed into his head that he must reproduce with Max, and, to a certain degree, I'm right. INSTINCTS MUTHAF-A! Once again, FANFICTION. 3. First off, all men are idiots. I'm a guy so I can freely say that. Also be a little bit more clear when you're calling someone an idiot. If you're talking about not being with Max, say so. Thank you for reading my rant and not getting popcorn on your computer. One last thing, if people don't start reviewing this, (those who have been reviewing are exempt from this, but the reviews are still welcome), I may (read: will) start putting ultimatums for chapters. I'VE SEEN THE TRAFFIC I'VE BEEN GETTING, I THINK THAT A FEW OF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING IN PARTICULAR, IF NOT YOU CAN STILL SAY "Cool story, bro." OR SOMETHING! Let's start with 10 reviews, that should be easy enough. No new chapters until we've hit ten reviews. ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Yours, Forevermore Ch. 5***

"Catching up?" I repeated.

"Yeah, like 'How you been,' and other stuff like that," Max said, with almost some sarcasm in her voice.

"I know how it works, Max," I said coolly, "So how've you guys been?"

"Pretty good, we're in school now, and Dylan is pretty popular." She was cut off by an ecstatic Nudge.

"Oh my God, Fang. I love school! They don't mind us flying in and landing on the buses! If someone flew in and landed on *my* bus, I'd be ticked. Of course, I won't drive a bus, I'll be an actress and drive around in an exotic car. Oh my God it would be pink and it'd be convertible and-mmpphh!" she was silenced by a hand over her mouth.

"Anyway, I thought that girls outgrew the doll thing at thirteen?" Ah, the witty humor that is Maximum Ride. She continued by asking us what we've been up to.

"Nothing much, a fight here, an escape there, same old stuff. Oh yeah, we saw Ari again," she tensed up at that statement. She had never fully repaired after the funeral we had for him. Especially after he was part of the Flock for a while. "Maybe we should move to the living room, then I'll finish my story."

LINE

**Much catching up later... resuming at the fight scene**

LINE

"... After that, a certain face appeared, and so did an RPG-"

"An RPG? Like, a real RPG?" Gazzy asked, "Was it military grade?"

"Yeah, I think so, anyway, he chuckles and says something 'menacing'," I put air quotes around "menacing" to earn a few giggles, "and then pulls the trigger. The rocket flew over our heads and into the van. The van was out of the way, so we went after his cronies, and Maya here, being a perfect replica of you," I said as I gestured to Max. I could feel the awkwardness spread through the room. I continued none the less with, "goes after *him*."

"No," Maya interjected, "that was after he started threatening you." Max gave her a look that portrayed confusion and some anger. I'd have to make sure they wouldn't kill each other.

"Oh yeah, thanks Maya. After the threats and the baiting they flew up into the air. While they were up there, Ratchet, Starfish, and I fought off his little friends, and Kate and Star."

"Wait, what? Kate did what?" Maya asked. She hadn't seen what was going on during her fight with Ari.

"You didn't know?" Ratchet asked.

"No, I was fighting a flying wolf mutant."

"Wanna hear the entire thing?"

"Later, go on, Fang."

"Okay, so we fight them off and somewhere along the line they came back to our side. *He * slashes Maya down her belly, probably giving her some scars to match mine. She starts falling, she lands in the dirt, her intended last words were addressed to me."

"What were they?" Nudge asked, probably sensing the semi-romance creeping up. Maya blushed and told them. Max's face couldn't have shown her true feelings at that statement.

"Fang, can we talk in the other room, please?" Max asked. With the intent to kill splayed clearly on her face, who would have said no? I followed her into what I thought to be her room. She turned to face me after shutting the door. She slapped me. "What are you doing? You come back with her, and you're an item now? What does that make me? What kind of feelings do you have toward me?"

"You're my sister, Max."

"Don't say it again, ever. I get it, you love her. I originally thought she was being a substitute for me. It was the other way around the entire time."

"Don't say that, I've never thought of you like that."

"Remember when you went off to go kill Dylan? Just before we came here?"

"Yeah, but I had to turn around when I realized I didn't know where I was going." Maya has made me a lot more talkative. How did she do that?

"Did you see me whisper to her?" her voice was quivering now. I couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness.

"Yeah?" I have no idea where this is going.

"I said, 'Take care of him.' But at that point it was as an ex-girlfriend waiting for the next go-around. Now I mean it as an older sister."

The weight on my chest was lifted, then was replaced by Max's fist. It wasn't quite a punch, but it did surprise. We walked back to the living room, where everyone was eating a sandwich. It was already about eleven o'clock at night. The kids convinced Max to let me finish my story.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah! Maya was dying, fast, so Kate pulls me off of her while Ratchet pressed something into her wounds. By the way, what was that?"

"I cut off a piece of Starfish's arm," Ratchet says bluntly with a sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

"Seriously, what was it?" Maya asked.

"He's not lying, he took his knife and shaved of part of my arm," Starfish said. He demonstrated a cutting motion across his forearm. "I guess my body just regenerates whatever is missing, whether it's my body or not."

"Ooookay...? Moving on, I fly up to fight Ari in Maya's place. We exchange banter and he ends up with a tire iron sticking out of his head-"

"Fang! You murdered someone?!" Maya and Max yell at the same time.

"I don't even think of him as a person anymore. Anyway, so he falls out dead, and Maya and I have our little reunion," Maya blushed as she thought back to that moment. "After that, we get a van and haul ass- pardon my French- back to Colorado."

"Wow, Fang! That sounds exciting! Now everyone go to bed," Max said. She directed everyone to their sleeping arrangements. Gazzy and Iggy in Gazzy's room, Nudge and Angel in Angel's, Starfish in Iggy's, me and Ratchet in (used to be) Dylan's, and Star and Kate in Nudge's. Oh boy, Max and Maya in the same room. Ratchet knew what was going to happen, and it was not going to be pretty...

**A/N: WHY DID NO ONE ASK WHAT WAS USED TO HEAL MAYA?! YOU PEOPLE DISAPPOINT ME! The question you (faxMRpercabethPJ, I like your taste in couples BTW) asked hath been answered! Also thank you for actually asking a question, the other guy mentioned up top just decided to point out some "flaws" in my story. Not saying it's flawless, but it's my plot, my decision. From now on, any questions you guys have, ask in a review, and I will answer it, eventually. Meaning, if I have that particular answer saved for plot development, you must WAIT. 'Kay guys, ten reviews, and it will come out on the following Sunday, assuming my WiFi doesn't give out, AGAIN. **


	6. Chapter 6 (not really)

Well, woopty doo day day. NO ONE REVIEWED!? IT WASNT THAT HARD OF A GOAL TO REACH! This tells me that no one cared to read the notes, and if that's the case no one's gonna read this either, or that you guys don't care. Which ever one it may be, let me make this clear:

If

You

Don't

Want

This

Story

Discontinued

Or

Put

On

Hiatus

With

Fillers,

Get

Reviewing

Do I make myself clear? Now all of you realize that I am **NOT PLAYING GAMES ABOUT THIS. **i trust the message is given.


End file.
